


in which phillip hates horror movies

by greatest_carlyle



Series: The Greatest Showman Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatest_carlyle/pseuds/greatest_carlyle
Summary: based on tumblr prompt: “carlwheeler watching a horror movie pls”“I have a theory,” Anne plopped down on the edge of her bed the night before.“And what might that be, exactly?”“You are afraid of horror movies,”





	in which phillip hates horror movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little crappy but the prompt was so cute I had to finish writing this immediately. I believe this lacks a little more fluff, but do forgive me, I haven't written fanfiction in ages. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine :) Leave kudos and comments to help me improve my work (or send me a message on my tumblr account: greatest-carlyle)

This was all Anne’s fault. Phillip was sure of it. He wouldn’t be here, nervously waiting for Anne to bring in a bowl of popcorn and their drinks, if it weren’t for his girlfriend's stupid theory. 

It was Friday, and Friday nights meant movie nights for the two. This time, though, Anne opted not to go to the movie theater because of a theory she’s formulated to try to get to know Phillip more. Honestly, he shouldn’t have humored her.

“I have a theory,” Anne plopped down on the edge of her bed the night before. Phillip was only staying a short while that night, he was about to leave when Anne voiced out this theory of hers

“And what might that be, exactly?” Anne stood and reached out to him and pulled him away from the door, not wanting him to leave yet.

“You are afraid of horror movies,” Anne smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Why do you say so?” Phillip chuckled nervously, 

“Because whenever I want to watch a horror movie for movie night you say ‘no’, and when I ask why, you always deflect” 

“Really now?” Phillip humored his girlfriend, placing a hand on the small of her back, pulling her in closer.

“Yes, and I intend to test that theory tomorrow night”

* * *

“Seriously, Phillip? Nothing’s even happening yet,” she chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend who was currently covered in all of her pillows and her duvet. 

“That’s how it always is!” He argued whilst covering his whole face with a pillow, “One minute nothing’s happening, then the next someone’s out to scare you”

“If I’d known you were actually scared of watching horror movies then I wouldn’t have put you up to this” Anne muted the television, attempting to lure her boyfriend into opening his eyes

“Come on, I turned it off” She coaxed him out of the fortress he’d made for himself, as if that would protect him of anything.

Anne knew this movie all too well, so she knew when the next jump scare would be. It was all too perfect. Phillip removed the pillow that was keeping him safe just in time for Anne to turn the volume back up, just in time for the perfect jump scare.

Phillip’s scream was something she wished she took a video of. She has never seen him that scared, ever. Hell, she hasn’t seen anyone that scared of a jump scare her whole life.

“Turn it off, please!” He begged- no, he cried, burying his head into the fortress of pillows while Anne laughed her head off. She complied, though, and paused the movie.

“Don’t worry, it’s over,” She laughed, moving closer to the pile of pillows that houses her boyfriend,

“Promise?” He asked, peaking at the small hole where he could see Anne.

“Promise. Come on, you look ridiculous” She reached out and pulled him from the mess of pillows.

As soon as he was out, Phillip reached out to hug her, keeping his eyes off the television screen. Anne wrapped her arms around him, still chuckling.

“You’ll pay for this,” He pulled away slightly so he could look at her trying to suppress her laughter. 

“I hate you” He scowled, playfully pushing her away but Anne pulled him right back in,

“I love you too” She said before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

  
  



End file.
